The Unexpected Presents
by Granger Danger XD
Summary: "Hey, I have an idea why don't I help you get ready!" "What!" "Oh relax Granger! I'm just going to help with hair and make-up and that, it would be my Christmas present to you and it will make you feel better!" My first Dramione F.F. please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dramione Fan fiction so go easy on me PLEASE R&R! I like to know my fan fictions are read otherwise I might stop writing it.**

**Catalina McCall**

Hermione was crying in the middle of the (deserted) 7th floor. "This isn't a way to spend Christmas, especially the Christmas of the Yule ball!" She said to herself, why did Ron have to take fights too far? Why can't he leave well enough alone?

"Granger?" Hermione looked up and there was Draco Malfoy, looking down at Hermione. "I don't want to hear it Malfoy!" Hermione sniffed while attempting to stand up, Draco noticed she was having difficulty getting up so he took her hands and pulled her up.

"What happened Granger?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm not going to tease you Granger, I want to help!" At this Hermione tried to get away but he was still holding onto her hands (and tightly) so she couldn't move. "I'm not leaving or letting you leave until I find out what's wrong."

Hermione sighed and said "It's Ron, he has well been Ron and ..."

"You had a fight?"

"Yeah"

"Did you punch him?"

Hermione laughed "No, but I wish I did!"

Draco laughed as well. "Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready for the Yule ball?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not very good at that girly girl type of stuff though."

"Hey, I have an idea why don't I help you get ready!"

"What?!"

"Oh relax Granger! I'm just going to help with hair and make-up and that, it would be my Christmas present to you and it will make you feel better!" Hermione stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?!" Hermione said again. Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his head out of the window towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Accio Hermione's dress!" and sure enough a plain blue dress went flying through the air and Draco caught it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay granger, take my hand." Draco said with a huge grin on his face. Hermione hesitated but did what he said. With her dress in one hand and her hand in another, he began to ran, Hermione was laughing and dragging him behind but that didn't stop him. He kept on running until he stopped suddenly in a spot that looked no different to the rest of the hall.

Draco dropped Hermione's hand and began pacing back and forth 3 times, Hermione wondered at this, there seemed no purpose and how he was going to give her a make-over here was a puzzle to her. Then all of a sudden a door appeared in the wall and Draco walked in, but Hermione just stood there.

Draco's head appeared through the door, he smiled and said "Well aren't you coming Granger?"

"This had better not be a trick Malfoy! Because if it is I'm gunna..."

"There's no need to finish that sentence because this is no trick, just come in and see for yourself!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now hurry up!"

Hermione held her breath and walked into the room with her eyes closed, getting ready for a bucket of green slime, or better a dragon from the first task to fly at her.

_Oh, it had better not be a Hungarian Horntail!_

She thought to herself.

"Granger, when are you going to trust me?" Draco asked, he was starting to sound annoyed, Hermione smiled at just the thought of the look of his face.

"Why would you think that I would trust you after all the past experiences we have had?" She asked, failing to hold back her smile.

"Well I didn't expect any miracles, but I hoped that maybe you could at least walk into the bloody room of requirement with your eyes open!"

This worked, Hermione opened her eyes and realised that she ACTUALLY was in the room of requirement, it was set out as both a hairdresser and a beautician to the side. She gasped.

"How do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

"I could ask you the same question but that would be a stupid question."

"What does that mean?"

"Um, Granger? Have you met yourself? The answer would obviously be _Hogwarts a History"_

"Oh yeah. Oops." Hermione was beginning to blush.

Draco had already put Hermione's plain blue dress on the mannequin and started cutting the top layer of the dress the make it look more like a cocktail dress with his wand.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm making your dress look better, it was plain and boring, you could have hardly been belle of the ball with that dress before I fixed it. Hermione couldn't help but think that it looked better, but she wasn't going to tell Malfoy that.

"Calm down okay Granger? If I have anything to do with this you'll be the envy of the night, mark my words." 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco put his wand in his pocket and picked up Hermione and carried her over to the hairdresser's chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione half yelled half laughed.

"I'm avoiding another fight about you not trusting me and you not wanting me to help you so what other choice did I really have?" As Draco finished this sentence he let go of Hermione and carefully placed her in the chair.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked "I mean we hate each other. I punched you last year and basically every memory we have had together has been a horrible one. Why are you being nice now?" As Hermione was talking Draco had already taken out thehair products and began taming her wild hair.

"Well, word on the street is that Ron was too chicken to ask you out to the Yule Ball and you have been asked by someone else, I mean it's obvious to even Crabbe and Goyle that you like Ron..."

"No I don't!"

"Calm Down! Bloody hell! Fine if you say so, you don't like him (Draco rolled his eyes) Anyway, when I saw you crying I figured that it might be fun to see that little Weasel's face when you walk out and be seen as the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, He'd really regret not asking you out."

"Well, he did, sort of. But the other guy beat him to it."

"By the way who is this 'other guy'?"

"Not telling."

"Aw! Why won't you tell me Granger? I'm helping you out here! It's the least you could do!"

"No, you're helping yourself out! You just want to see Ron cry."

"You do too!"

"I promise I won't laugh, It's Neville isn't it?"

"No, Neville did ask me but it's not him."

"Ernie MacMillan?"

"What! No! He's taking Hannah Abbott!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"Oh! I know, it's Professor McGonagall!"

They both broke out into laughter, it took 10 minutes to calm themselves down and by this time Draco had already fixed up her hair into a sleak knot type thing with a curl going down the side, he then moved onto her make-up.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"What stuff?"

"Hair and Make-up and dresses and all the stuff I should know."

"Granger? I'm a Malfoy! I have been put in tuxedoes since I was a baby. There was also a small period of time where we couldn't afford as many maids as we would have liked so I started to help my mum with her make-up and getting ready for parties almost every night and I got good at it."

"Okay, it seems so obvious now! Anyway so who are you taking?"

"I'm not telling if you're not telling."

"Fine, Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, it's Viktor Krum!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'd like to start by thanking all of the people who favourite and alerted my story and if you could tell me what you think please do! This means the world to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to get the next chapter done and up tomorrow XD**

"Wow! What did you have to do to get him Granger?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Was it a confundus charm, a love potion or... Nah! You couldn't have used the Imperius curse could you?" Draco joked.

"Ha ha" Hermione said sarcastically "I didn't do anything I just sat in the library and he was always there and brought his fan club of squealers who didn't need a Malfoy to help them get ready tonight, I hated him for a while and then he asked me to the ball and I knew Ron wouldn't ask me..."

"Ha! I told you that you liked him!"

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Not really, I already know you said yes to Krum." When Draco said this Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to change the topic.

"So, are you going with Pansy?"

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious how much she loves you, she could write I love Draco Malfoy in the sky and no-one would bother to stop and look at it."

Draco smiled and said "True, but if you already knew then why did you tell me that you were going with Krum."

"I wanted to see how surprised you were, you wouldn't laugh at Krum, I mean all the Boys and (most of the girls) want his autograph."

"Why do see right through me?

Hermione broke into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny? Oh, there's this Muggle song which my other friends are obsessed with but I hate and that was just a lyric from it."

"Sing it for me."

"No way!"

"Please!"

So Hermione started to sing, quietly and terribly

**Am I not pretty enough?**

**Is my Heart too broken?**

**Do I cry too much?**

**Am I too outspoken?**

**Don't I make you laugh?**

**Should I try it harder?**

**Why do you see right through me?**

"Yeah, I can see why you hate that song! That singing was terrible!" Draco said rubbing his ear.

"Good thing I was never planning to become a singer!"

"Yes, a good thing!"

Their Conversation had distracted Hermione she realised that he had finished her hair, her make –up, her nails had been painted, He seemed to have waxed her eyebrows and her legs with magic and he was just putting her last shoe on (which was the same colour as her dress.)

"Wow! You're quick!"

"I was lucky that I decided to help you and not that Weasley girl, do you realise how long it would have taken to dye her hair brown!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm not so proud of this chapter, please forgive it!**

"C'mon Hermione! I knew I shouldn't have said that but you're being a girl and you need to be down there soon!"

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Uh, I guess I did." Draco said uncomfortably

"Weird." Hermione said in a spaced out voice.

Draco laughed nervously and said "Okay!" he ran over to the mannequin and grabbed her dress. "Here put this on, hurry!"

Without a word Hermione took the dress and looked suspiciously at him. As Hermione disappeared into the change room Draco leant against the wall and sighed.

**That was a close one! **He thought to himself, Hermione may not have known it but he secretly was beginning to like her, her bad singing, her nerd self, basically everything about her he was beginning to like.

**What the hell do you think you're doing Draco! **He thought, **you're a Malfoy and she's a mudblood!**

"No peaking Dr... Malfoy!" Hermione yelled

"Draco smiled and the words "Wouldn't dream of it" came through his mouth.

**Stop it! **His Conscience yelled at him and he straightened himself up. **No more nonsense!**

"I'm ready!" Hermione yelled and she stepped out of the change room, she looked stunning, so stunning that Draco couldn't speak.

"So Malfoy, what do you think?" She said while turning (Draco didn't know that she practised what she was going to say behind the curtain)

"M... Malfoy?"

Draco was still standing there frozen, staring at her.

"DRACO!!!" She yelled, this one woke him up from his day dream. **Quick act like a Malfoy!**

"Wow! I'm good!" Draco said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked on. Draco noticed that she can't have worn heels before because she was rolling a bit and suddenly she began to fall, Draco quickly caught her though.

"Um, thanks!" Hermione said, brushing herself off. "I haven't worn heels before."

"I figured." Draco said whilst laughing, Hermione joined in and there they were sitting on the ground just laughing and talking, like they had never in their wildest dreams believed they would. After a while they realised that they had to be down there in 10 minutes.

"Why aren't you ready Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco didn't even notice she called him by his first name.

"You're kidding me right? All guys have to do is put on a tux and their done." Draco explained.

"Lucky!"

"Not really!"

"What do you mean not really? You just saw how long it took me to get ready for an event that will only last a couple of hours and no-one will remember! It's stupid, hair, make-up, nails, dress, shoes, the list goes on and some girls do that every day!"

"Well, For a start, I get what you're saying but what if a guy has a pimple or is having a day where they just aren't looking too good. I mean, a guy can't just get some make-up and fix it all up!"

"but this isn't just an occasional thing, all girls are expected to have this done every single time."

All the words had escaped Draco, he couldn't think of anything else to say, no matter how easy it was before. Hermione saw this and smiled. Eventually Draco looked at his watch and swore.

"We have to be down there now!" Draco exclaimed.

"Do... Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No it will look suspicious if we went down together, I have to go and get Pansy anyway. I'll only be 2 seconds."

Hermione got up and headed for the door, Draco became desperate and yelled "Hermione!" She turned around to find him running up to her and he kissed her, he kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before.

When they cut loose draco whispered "Save me the last dance, okay? When everyone's gone." Into her ear. Hermione nodded and walked out the door and headed to the Great Hall, to the Yule Ball with another guy, a guy who wasn't the one she liked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I think I just got a life haha!**

People started as she walked through the corridors, She was beginning to wish that the Yule ball became a masquerade ball. Not that many of the people at ths school would understand what they meant. Hermione thought she had it bad just walking through the almost empty corridors but the worst part by far was the last set of stairs that lead to the entrance hall.

Some started, others whispered others seemed too shocked to move. She was beginning to suspect Draco of not being so nice after all but this thought soon escaped her because she felt the need to find her friends. She couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere, **Boys! Always late! **She thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Even though she couldn't find Ron or Harry she could see Viktor Krum waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his hand out stretched, she took his hand and they walked away from the staircase.

"You look beautiful Her... Her" Viktor said

"It's Hermione and thankyou, a friend helped me out" Hermione explained.

"Was it that potter?" Viktor said through clenched teeth.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, there's been a lot of talk lately about the 2 of you."

"Harry and I are friends."

"Oh! Mr. Krum! Miss Granger! You did know that you have to dance the first dance, it's tradition! Did I tell you that?" Professor McGonagall said, stress was obviously getting to her, she was sweating and fidgety

"No professor, you didn't tell us that but I have read Hogwarts a History off by heart so we did know already. Breathe Professor!" Hermione explained and exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall had obviously taken Hermione's advice at stopped to actually look at the 2 of them,

"You look very nice Miss Granger!" The professor said.

"I had help from a friend." Hermione explained again.

"Who is this friend?" Viktor yelled while walking angrily away.

"Oh! Mr Potter! Miss Patil!" Professor McGonagall said while chasing after the new entrants.

There Hermione was, all alone and she smiled to herself, thinking about what Draco would have said if he had have heard what McGonagall said. She then started making her way to the line where the champions and their dates were.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Hermione heard Ron's voice in the distance "I want to see who her date is!"

"Ha! Granger With a date that I'd like to see!" She heard Draco Malfoy say. Any other girl would have probably felt hurt by these words but she honestly had to stop herself from laughing, he was amazing! How could he be so convincing that he didn't know who she was going with!

Everyone slowly made their way inside the great hall and basically only the champions and dates were there.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. **By George think he's got it! Only took him 10 minutes of standing around for him** **to notice!** She turned around and smiled and said.

"Hi Harry!" The look on his face was priceless!

When she and Viktor danced, Draco and Ron weren't the only one that couldn't take his eyes off her. She finally sat down next to Ginny, Draco waved in the distance and she let out an almost goofy smie and waved back, Ginny was staring at her and asked

"You kissed him didn't you!"

**Dun dun dun! Thought I might end in a cliff hanger for once! Hope you enjoy the hell of wondering what's next!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay! Fine, you got me! I kissed him!" Hermione admitted.

Ginny put her hands over her mouth "I don't believe it!"

"I didn't either but he's really sweet you have to believe me on that actually evein I didn't know that side of the famous ..."

"I can't believe our Hermione Granger kissed big time quidditch player Viktor Krum!"

"Oh... Yeah, look I'd better talk to the boys, they look like they are going to explode from... well who knows what!" Hermione said trying to recover from what she almost said. Ginny never thought that she and Draco were a good couple, she never considered it. Imagine what she would have said if she had finished that sentence, Oh! Hermione didn't even want to think about it!

She got up and slowly made her way to where the boys were sitting, the Patil girls by them looking bored out of their wits she both felt like laughing and felt sorry for them. She sat down by the boys and she automatically felt like herself again and blurted out.

"It was a nice choice of decoration for tonight, the ice I mean, did you know that in 1754 they chose fire as the decoration for the Yule ball, now that had to be hot!"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Dumbledore yelling "Dinner is ready!" Ron got up instantly and grabbed his date's hand and said to Hermione

"Go and enjoy your dinner and ice with Vicky why don't you!" and stamped off.

Hermione just stood there with her jaw dropped .

"Sorry about Ron, he's been like that all night." Harry said with an apologetic smile. Hermione felt a bit better, **I guess Draco's plan HAD worked** she thought to herself and smiled.

"Thanks Harry." And they both made their way to the champions table

As she made her way to the champions table she saw that Viktor Had already sat down and was looking at her and Harry and grinding his teeth. She sat down and he was trying to say her name. She soon got frustrated and gave up at Her-mo-ninny.

Harry on the other hand was listening to Dumbledore's conversation and he soon broke out into laughter, but he was the only one.

Dinner soon ended and Viktor soon dragged Hermione back onto the dance floor, Ginny winking at her every time she looked her way. Hermione rolled her eyes and kept dancing.

Dancing soon became exhausting and she gave up, leaving Viktor on the Danc floor. She went to join Harry and Ron again, Ron calling Viktor Vicky and attacking Viktor. She hated their fights but always fought back because she always had a point.

She walked out of the hall in a huff and many people also gave up aswell, they exited the hall giving their dates goodbye kisses and farewell kisses and leaving. She went outside for a walk and met Viktor there.

"I was looking for you!" He said.

"Oh! Why?"

"i didn't want to seem rude by leaving the night without saying bye."

"Oh okay! Good night."

"Good night" Viktor said sounding slightly disappointed and he turned and exited into the darkness. Hermione turned around and headed back into the hall, Draco was right, It was deserted! Draco suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took her hand and bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

The band saw them walking onto the dance floor and began to play a slow song. They swayed from side to side and did an occasional pirouette.

"How are we going to be together?" Draco asked Hermione in her ear.

"I don't know! Should we just give up now?"

"No way! I couldn't continue life knowing that I let you go."

"But we can't tell anyone. I mean, imagine what they would say!"

"I know! Let's just sneak around for now. Last the year (somehow) and hang out in the holidays."

"That sounds good."

Draco dipped Hermione and kissed her. She couldn't believe what was going on, but loved it. They soon parted their way and Draco promised to send more information to her on their next gathering. As Hermione got into her dorm she looked in the mirror for the first time.

"Wow!" she whispered to herself, she couldn't believe Draco had done this for her! He had given her many unexpected presents this Christmas they included a makeover; 2 kisses and a dance. She felt guilty because she gave him nothing but she will make up for it by giving him her for the rest of the year.

**Okay so I don't know if I should finish it there or keep going, I need your opinion!**


End file.
